Till Death Do We Part
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: It seems that the happy day has finally arrived....L/H


Hikaru dies (it's really Lantis's nightmare though)

Till Death Do We Part

By Setsuna Bu

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this one. I wrote it about a year ago for my best friend's birthday. She just loves Lantis and Hikaru. In fact she kind of reminds me of Hikaru sometimes. Well enjoy and don't forget to review.

Throughout the land of Cephiro, bells were ringing with joy. It was such a glorious day. The sun was smiling down upon everyone. The breeze carried a smell of flowers. All was well in the land, which had once been infested with malevolent beasts of every shape and kind. Everyone was happy because of the three Magic Knights that had come to save them time and again from destruction.Today was a beautiful day. It was the wedding day of one of these magic knights. 

The cathedral of Cephiro was filled with the aroma of wild flowers. Ribbons and flowers were strewn everywhere. Many people dressed in their finery were talking excitedly about the coming event. Near the altar stood a jittery bridegroom accompanied by his best man. 

" Relax, Lantis. This is your wedding day."

" That my friend is why I can't relax."

" Having second thoughts? If you were, I would gladly switch places with you." 

Lantis gave Eagle an irritated look. " You know I'm starting to wonder why I didn't finish you off during our sword practice yesterday."

"Calm down Lantis. Can't you take a joke?" Lantis gave him a dark look. " Guess not." Eagle sighed under his breath.

Afterwards they soon heard a herald of trumpets. Everyone started to quite down. All eyes were focused on the marble doors of the cathedral as a series of harps and flutes played a lovely melody. They all stared in awe. The first to step forward was Umi. Her hair was intricately woven to form a crown graced with small white blossoms. She held her head high. Her eyes shining like polished sapphires. She wore a pastel blue gown. It was off the shoulder and trimmed with delicate lace. The sleeves reached just below her elbows. The skirt was long and flowing. There was a light scarf around her neck that was adorned by a blue dragon. Ascot was escorting her. He was wearing what seemed like his usually clothing except with blue trimmings that matched the shade of Umi's gown. He was radiating with happiness. He looked giddy. The expression on his face was comical to the two men standing at the altar. They tried hard to keep their composure. 

Next came Fuu. She was wearing a green gown that was cut the same ways as Umi's. The scarf around her neck had a likeness to Windam on it. On her head was a crown of golden snapdragons. Beside her was her husband, Ferio, the king of Cephiro. When he passed Lantis, he gave him a knowing look and an assuring pat. "Don't worry, everything will be all right. You'll see." Lantis was glad of the small bit of encouragement. Some of his worries seem to be lifted. When he saw the vision that was soon to be his, all of his worries soon vanished in this air. 

Her head was held high a brilliant smile was on her glowing face. She held a bouquet of red flowers. Her dress was made of snow-white velvet. She had a full skirt and train was made of a lighter material. The skirt had a silver cobweb lace over it. The bodice was tight and had a square neckline. All of her hair was loose and a crown of pink roses embellished it. She slowly walked toward the altar. Their eyes were locked throughout the long walk. When She was poised next to him he took her hand and gently kissed it. Her eyes sparkled like stars. They stood together facing the priest. Slowly the ceremony went on. When it was time to exchange rings Eagle handed the ring to Lantis. They looked like red roses intertwined together. If you looked very hard at the red gems of the flowers, they seemed to be filled with fire. Finally it was over and the priest pronounced them man and wife. The cathedral erupted in rapture. The bride and groom were unconscious of the activity that surrounded them. They just looked into each other's eyes and slowly drew closer. When their lips touched the crowd cheered even louder. 

Suddenly a scream of warning pierced the air, but it was too late. Lantis heard the sound of metal against flesh and felt the sensation of warm blood. The body against him grew limp and he stared unbelieving down at his wife. Her eyes were open in shock and they slowly seemed to grow dimmer. A large red stain was growing on the white gown. 

" Lantis I.."

" Shh. Don't worry everything is going to be alright." Lantis tried to reassure her as he tried desperately to keep back his tears." Fuu, help her!"

The princess rushed toward one of her best friends. She chanted the words for the healing wind repeatedly, yet nothing changed. Hikaru's condition was still the same and slowly getting worse. " I can't…"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!!!?!!!"

" I don't know why, but the spell won't work." Her voice faltered as streams of sorrowful tears marred her face. 

" No. That is impossible." Lantis whispered. He looked down at his love. 

" Lantis…I… l-love you." Hikaru whispered. Her body convulsed and then all of the light that was left inside her disappeared. Her body fell limply, her eyes having lost their earlier glow.

" Hikaru… NOOOO!" Lantis's world collapsed around him as the darkness overcame him. 

Lantis sat bolt upright in his bed. Sweat made his body glistened in the moonlight. He quickly got up and out of his room. Fear clearly marked his handsome face. He walked down the dark corridors of the palace a light in his hand. He came upon a large door and slowly turned the knob.As he opened it light streamed into the room. Light shined onto a bed of crimson red. There lying in the bed was his angel. He sighed relieved. It was only a nightmare. On stealthy feet, he crept to the edge of the bed. A red tendril crossed her face. He lightly brushed the wisp to the side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. A small smile formed on her face. He left the room and went back to his bed. He happily fell asleep dreaming of his angel.


End file.
